


戏子

by menzuojing



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng, 谁把谁当真 - 水千丞 | Shéi Bǎ Shéi Dàng Zhēn - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menzuojing/pseuds/menzuojing
Summary: 赵锦辛捏起邵群的手，这只手昨晚和另一只一起摸遍他全身每一个地方，眼睛，嘴，脖颈，胸，臀，还有交媾的地方，他把枪放在这只手上，现在这手上的是他活下去的万分之一的希望。
Relationships: 群辛 邵辛
Kudos: 4





	戏子

屋子很小很旧，摆一张单人竹床，一张书桌，和勉强能叫做衣柜的柜子，光线也不足，邵群站着，嫌屋子里唯一的椅子不够干净所以没坐下，他克制不住蹙眉看着趴在竹床上的男人，领班站他旁边替床上的人着急，也替床上的人开始丢脸。  
哎呀你怎么还不起来，怎么能让邵公子等。  
赵锦辛将头扭过来，半张脸带到有限的光线里，邵群见他只是短短三日，他多数是涂着戏妆，穿着繁琐的戏服，一双桃花眼没有一刻是不含笑的，此刻却有那么几秒淡漠但很快便收了起来，慢慢在竹床上支起身子。  
他一身素净，即使把脸也看进去依然是素净，眼尾带的情意都没了，他凉阴阴地盯着领班，这眼神看得人一抖，领班想起这人已经不是自己戏班里可以使权欺压的戏子，他还没从这身份里转变过来，只被一股冲上脑门的巴结欲望冲昏了头，但同时也不服气，想着不愧是戏子，那么快就开始进入公子哥角色了，他偷摸着注意不被邵群看到，瞪赵锦辛一眼。  
赵锦辛慢吞吞穿衣服，邵群脸色开始难看，他一向不怎么有耐心，面前这人的慢悠悠是不情愿的表达。  
我要解手。  
他说着跨了五步便来到一块帘子前，撩开帘布里面就是便盆，两腿一开便坐下开始拉屎，领班一张脸都涨红了，赵锦辛拉起的帘子就这么半掀开挂着然后跟邵群对视。  
邵群一直紧皱的眉头却突然松了下来，他换上了探究打量的表情，邵群想不起自己的弟弟是什么样，他不认识眼前这个人，这二十年造出一个陌生人。  
邵群带着赵锦辛离开，他租了辆汽车停在戏院门口，四周的楼上有不少人探出脑袋来看，来看车来看人，这事情传开了，人们觉得新奇，这世上还真有人摇身一变成了大户人家的有钱人，这么好的好事怎么落不到自己的头上呢？更爱做梦的会想是不是自己也像德铭苑那个有点名气的戏子，现在穷困是因为倒霉，他们听说他是小时候被拐卖了，于是那些人也想自己会不会也有神秘的不幸的身世，然后有一天自己的富亲戚就跑来寻自己了。  
赵锦辛在那一双双眼睛注视下脚一踏出房门突然亮嗓子开始唱歌，邵群在他旁边难免吓一跳，赵锦辛把这空地当成戏台，他眼睛环视所有凑热闹的人，唱的是从来没人听过的曲，仔细听听出词意，他在唱自己，唱自己是富贵命。

邵群告诉赵锦辛他们不能马上回中国，那块地方现在不太平，大半个世界又都在打仗，他邵大公子只是甩银子给戏班的老滑头就让他毕恭毕敬，但邵群知道兴许很快这份恭敬就没了，他们会知道现在这些有钱人不好做人，有钱人要遭仇视和报复的，他老子就遭人报复了，邵群跟赵锦辛说这些赵锦辛只管点头，嘴里依然哼着歌，邵群不爽他这样子瞪他一眼，赵锦辛就不哼歌了换上笑脸，按以前的邵群是要再骂他两句的，但是现在不了，他没精力，跨洋的一路见识了穷，他老子现在焦头烂额，邵群知道要是被判罪他们一家会是什么样的下场，他老子做足了准备现在只保他一个。

你不是啥富贵命，现在富贵命都倒霉你知道不，不要富贵命。

他们住进一家旅店，邵群开两间房，面朝面，他告诉赵锦辛在家里来通知前他们只能住这里，带着的钱够用，其实是邵群知道赵锦辛穷惯了也不用花很多钱，他明明都自身难保还得拖一个累赘，不久前出现这么个契机能找到赵家失踪了二十年的儿子，他们千查万查打听，确实有这么个人在美国唐人街的一个戏班里唱戏，正好邵群也必须被送出去。肩上背负着活命的压力带着那些银票的邵群坐船坐了一个月，他知道以前那些在鬼佬堆里做生意的华人早些年也是这么不光彩着来的，人贩子卖女人，小孩，也是这么关在船舱里，他的弟弟也是这么被拐来的。

夜里邵群睡下了，对门的房内有微量的光，赵锦辛用不大不小的声音唱曲，过了会声音没了屋子还亮着，这之后几乎每晚赵锦辛的房间都亮着光，有一天下雨打雷听见对门啪的一声然后只传来惊呼，邵群本来没想管后来那声音一直不停，他披上衣服跑过去刚进门就被赵锦辛抱住，赵锦辛神智不清说着好黑，没灯了，怎么没灯了，外头雷声阵阵，邵群反抱住他，油灯给敲碎了，窗户让风给撞开，邵群半拖半抱着人把床关上了，一边骂骂咧咧，结果那晚邵群是抱着赵锦辛睡的。

赵锦辛白天时常跑没影，但会在饭点准时回来，因为他没钱邵群得管他吃饭，邵群本来不知他白天是去干嘛，有一天传到他耳朵里，说那里有个美丽的黄面孔在给白面孔们唱戏，那戏唱得好听，听不懂人们也说好听，邵群抓住那人说唱戏的人在哪，于是找到了被人群围着的赵锦辛，他不画戏妆，眼睛是鬼佬长不出的眼睛，见过的数一数二的漂亮眼睛，那双眼睛抹上春色和情意不需要戏妆来衬了。

这些戏子不止唱，还给人摸的，有人这么说，然后便有手伸过去了，赵锦辛转个身躲开那手，于是看到了邵群，他们隔着人群对望，人们便又看到了另一张美丽的黄面孔，原来这些讨厌的中国佬还有长得这么好看的，于是也不那么讨人厌了。肆无忌惮的目光投在他们身上，哪有那么白净的中国佬？肯定有问题，有人喊了那么一句，中国佬应该都是一股子穷酸味。

人们又见他们望彼此望了很久，唱戏的笑盈盈的，另一个满脸阴翳，一个人突然小声说了什么，一群人就开始笑了，他们带上不怀好意的目光，因为他们听说过这类人，不好女色，爱让男人捅后门，他们还会点迷惑人的本事，这些唱戏的就是这么一类，然后有人喊了出来，邵群明白他们把赵锦辛当自己相好的了，而赵锦辛非但没有否认，还捂嘴笑了，一双眼睛暧昧地看着他。

怎么，你唱戏唱入魂了？他们给你多少钱？ 还是你跟谁说好了卖屁股？那晚的邵群捏住赵锦辛的脸，他全然没有血浓于水的亲情顾虑，显然对方也没有，他想着这倒好，二十年他弟养成了个同性恋。  
唔，不卖的。脸被掐着赵锦辛吐字含糊，但眼睛还不忘卖笑。  
我信？还是你信？邵群冷笑一声，然后像看到什么脏东西一样松了手，赵锦辛顺了顺气，然后扭了扭屁股，官人，他掐着嗓子，人家真的是雏。  
邵群更厌恶他。 

一个半月后邵群收到了信，寥寥几个字，信纸已经皱巴巴的，将他寄出的人一定是用力捏着它交给邮差，因为担心过不了严格的审查信写得内容模糊，但是邵群还是懂得字里行间的意思，他想去找赵锦辛结果发现人又没影了，邵群现在都懒得管他，知道他夜里肯定会回来，结果赵锦辛是半夜才回的旅店，邵群一看那样子就觉得不对劲。  
你跟人打架了？  
他脸上是伤口，那血也不知道怎么回事止不住，赵锦辛点头完想给他一贯的笑，可是刚牵动嘴角他就蹙眉疼得嘶了声，邵群看他平时没脸没皮的样子猜他应该是能得罪不少人。  
你去了哪里啊？  
唐人街。  
干什么，想回你那戏班子去人家不收你？  
邵群好笑地看着他，赵锦辛不说话了，他的眼睛水蒙蒙的，说我得去祭拜一个人。  
邵群想起来那是谁了，姓黎，戏院本来是他们家开的，后来某一天他们家房子烧起来了，火势很大，没人能逃出来。  
那人家打你干嘛，跟你有仇还是跟姓黎的有仇？  
没有。赵锦辛摇头，其实只是他的富贵命害了他，人们一向看不起的人如果有一天没法看不起了，他们就开始更讨厌这个人，赵锦辛不过是人们眼中下九流的戏子，怎么就一下子飞黄腾达了呢？他应该当一辈子穷戏子。  
这你放心，以后他们不用继续讨厌你了，邵群把那封早上收到的信扔给他，你老子死了，我老子被抓了，不久也得死，我们没地方去了，明白吗？你没有那富贵命了，我也没了，回去跟那帮打你的混球说吧。  
赵锦辛看着那张泛黄的信纸，他脸上那血还在淌，邵群此刻凝视着他，他得承认自己有点疯了，这世道反正早疯了。  
赵锦辛把信推还给他，他知道他们还会继续讨厌他，甚至会更讨厌他，因为他们要开始笑话他了，即使赵锦辛从来没有因为失而复得的身世炫耀过，但是人们就是讨厌他被运气临幸了。  
你血止不了。邵群说，他记得他弟弟有这么个病，只点一盏灯的室内一切都朦胧了，邵群就着阴影和光看他的弟弟，突然好像看清了些什么，那是童年岁月的碎片，六岁的赵锦辛在自己屁股后面追着跑的岁月。   
赵锦辛点头，他看不出难过。  
那怎么办？  
流着吧。   
于是他们两两沉默，邵群看着他流血，那血从头顶顺着淌至脸颊，原来是那么严重的伤口，能流那么多血，或许也是因为赵锦辛的病，小伤也能成大伤。  
他以前被人笑生了富贵人的病却没有富贵人的命，血都流不得，在戏班要常挨板子抽的，赵锦辛第一次被抽就差点死了，他小小的身体掉落在地上，他在那天遇上黎朔，是他二十年里的幸运，捡了命的幸运。  
有时候人死了更好知道吗？坐对面的邵群又开口了，赵锦辛点头。  
他们没有再沉默多久，只听邵群骂了声脏话，然后他被背了起来，夜里找医院不好找，他们找到一家私人诊所，鬼佬说不治中国人，邵群眼神像要把人剜个洞，人他妈快死了你看不见啊。  
于是他背着赵锦辛一路小跑，跑到唐人街，那里一定有大夫能止血，他敲门问大夫在哪里，最后被指路到一家小诊所，说专治怪病邪病，现在只有他们家还开着，邵群没得选。  
赵锦辛的血止住了，脸上还残留着干了的血迹，他醒着，捏邵群的手说这是新的戏妆，独此一家，邵群都气笑了说他这时候还开玩笑，又看到那双桃花眼里的绵绵情意，这种眼睛最会唬人骗人。  
怎的，你是想死？想等血流干了？没钱了就寻死啦？邵群见他无大碍了又换上了不和善的口气，他的手还被抓着，却也不想抽出来了。  
老天该让我死我就死呀，床上的人拨了拨头发，你不救我我就是想活也活不了的，老天说我还得活，就让你救我了，我不怕死的呀。  
邵群看着绵绵情意变成从里到外都干干净净的纯真，这是说实话的人才会有的眼神。

人们心知肚明，灾祸波及到这里来了，根子里的仇恨，本地人看不起外来的入侵者，尤其是这些人这么狡猾，他们偷偷地来，一开始偷偷地抢夺，然后是光明正大地拿，人们在等一个契机开始一场爆乱。  
我们没得多久可以活了你信不信，邵群那天领着赵锦辛吃早点，他不知自己是不是心血来潮要知道好好当哥哥是什么感觉，人不知道自己哪天没命活的时候就什么都珍惜起来了，赵锦辛咬了口油饼，他一双眼睛从来不会流露出恐惧和慌张，所以邵群这句话也换不来他半点不安反应，有个小孩跑到他们桌边仰头望着他们，脸上还挂着鼻涕，赵锦辛把只咬了一口的油饼掰了一半给他，小孩子接过就跑开了。

尖叫大概是和枪声同时起来的，从邵群这个角度看过去，直接就看到那个小孩的脑袋整个没了，像夏天摔烂在地上的西瓜，红的汁水是血。  
他抓住赵锦辛就跑，看，这便是暴乱的开始，后来人们知道洋人一定要说唐人街有传染病，要把他们从根里清除了，那么就该杀，谁都知道这只不过是借口。  
他们只能挑小路离开，赵锦辛对这块比他熟悉的多，他们回到旅店，两人先忙着喘气。  
你得回去了，赵锦辛告诉邵群。  
回哪里？邵群瞪他。  
原来他们没有地方可去了，赵锦辛一扯嘴角不知道是不是本来想笑，你就不该说没得多久可以活。  
干啥，你不是不怕死嘛，还是你心疼我啊？邵群本来是开他玩笑，谁想赵锦辛点了点头。  
有时候人死了更好知道吗？这话邵群又说一遍。  
赵锦辛这回没点头，他默默走到床边坐下，这屋是邵群那间，他抚着床上的被褥，想起来他们第一次亲密接触就是这里，邵群让他停下怕黑，让他停住流血。  
过了半晌赵锦辛把头抬起来，邵群从他眼睛里看出些什么，他熟悉这东西，但是这东西出现错了地方，不该是在赵锦辛眼里，哥哥，赵锦辛小声轻唤他，还有什么愿望呢。  
邵群想既然都可能要死，为什么不随口说个大梦。  
邵群看着赵锦辛说出大梦，许愿春宵一刻吧。

于是那晚他们又挤在一张床上，赵锦辛一件件剥自己的衣服，后来地上散落两个人的衣服，赵锦辛俯在他身上，下面被填满，疼，但是一开始都不舒服，况且这疼也是欢愉的，邵群揉捏赵锦辛的乳尖，于是他便迎上去让他吸，赵锦辛低低喘着叫着。  
以前表妹都是能嫁表哥的。   
你又不是女的。邵群笑骂他。  
他们两个大概都醒了些记忆，邵群想以前他弟弟吵着要红盖头，说要让哥哥掀开。

邵群早上被动乱声吵醒，枕边人已经不见了，他听着外头的吵闹声现是一阵呆滞加迷茫，然后反应过来急急忙忙穿上衣服跑出房间，杀了中国佬，有人在那里喊，他被一个大胡子男人拦下了。  
你不能现在出去，出去就死。  
我弟弟不见了。邵群僵硬地吐字，他跑出去了。  
那只能愿上帝保佑他。  
他觉得有些耳鸣，又逐渐觉得愤怒，觉得赵锦辛真是无情无义，不愧是戏子，昨晚的一切不配叫做梦，他只是跟着赵锦辛疯了一晚，就当是没后路了所以什么都敢做。他回到房间里坐下，给自己几分钟时间冷静下来，再过一会暴徒就会冲进来问这里有没有住着中国人，邵群走到镜子前整理头发，看着镜子里体面的自己，一张薄唇微微抿着，他盯着看了半晌，突然笑了出来，都去死吧。  
楼下传来打斗声，然后是脚步声，邵群端坐着，开门的人却让他愣了神，赵锦辛喘着气站在门口定了定，然后带上门跑了进来。  
他本来想自己要是见到人了应该先骂他两句，然而此刻房间里却是沉默的，邵群看着赵锦辛慢慢从怀里掏出一把手枪递过来。  
怎的？崩了我啊？他咬牙切齿说一句，因为人回来了突然觉得有点委屈。  
拿好，要是有人想杀你，你先杀了他。  
邵群没拿，也不搭腔，他想问你呢，但嘴张了张刚蹦出一个音节就因为调子不对被掐灭在喉咙里，他突然看不了赵锦辛的脸，那双美丽的眼睛此时此刻只给义无反顾的温柔。  
你不能再带着我走了。  
赵锦辛捏起邵群的手，这只手昨晚和另一只一起摸遍他全身每一个地方，眼睛，嘴，脖颈，胸，臀，还有交媾的地方，他把枪放在这只手上，现在这手上的是他活下去的万分之一的希望。  
领馆已经派人了，还有当地的教会，你躲床底下，一会要是来抓人还有我。会没事的。  
他说着声音小下去了，这被放着枪的手怎么也不肯把枪拿好了。  
你别看我了，没时间了，你还想带着我啊？我流不得血的，伤不得，碰不得，你能保证护好我吗？喏，枪就一把，快拿好了。

床底下最后谁也没藏进去，十二发子弹用完了六颗，剩下的，拿枪的认为没必要再用了。

这场暴乱花了十天被镇压，唐人街让人放了火，最后再去看一半快成了废墟，很多人的家就这么没了，不少华人很快开始了反抗，大家都杀疯了。

阿顺白天带着本和笔跑去唐人街，跑去教会，那里是幸存者的聚集地，阿顺要负责记录，记录这些悲和恨，他接连好几天都能看见坐在一个石阶上的年轻男子，男子长一张俊脸，像画出来的，要是能笑笑就更好了，但是现在谁都笑不出来，他总是僵硬地望一个方向，孤零零一个人，阿顺有一天走过去想跟他说说话，突然被一声吵闹吸引过去，唐人街正在进行大面积的清扫和失物招领，有人吆喝说这些戏服怎么办。  
有人影跑了过去大喊戏服都给我给我，被人推了一个踉跄跌坐在地，那人就是阿顺想去问问的青年。  
这一摔摔得他好像再也爬不起来了，他颓然地坐在那里，还完好的戏服一件一件让人拾起来，阿顺把本收起来了去扶人。  
乌黑的眼朝他斜睨过来，这双眼睛映出这个肉体里已经半死的灵魂。

完。


End file.
